supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rita Fliany
Biography Rita Fliany (born 2021) is the twin sister of Lianne Fliany, daughter of Martin and Juliette Fliany, and the younger sister of Blake and Tyson Fliany. She and her twin love ballet and they dream of becoming prima ballerinas. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Pink themed party *2nd Birthday-Party held at Build a Bear Workshop *3rd Birthday-PB&J Otter themed party *4th Birthday-Ballet themed party *5th Birthday-Ballerina Tutu themed party *6th Birthday-Prima Ballerina themed party *7th Birthday-Hello Kitty themed party *8th Birthday-Disney Princess themed party with special guests Cinderella and Aurora *9th Birthday-Paris themed party *10th Birthday-Party held at ballet class *11th Birthday-Dance party *12th Birthday-Sleepover at hotel *13th Birthday-ice skating rink *14th Birthday-mini spa *15th Birthday-limo ride *16th Birthday- *17th Birthday- *18th Birthday- Appearance Rita has dimples, red curly hair and blue eyes. While in ballet class, she wears a pink flower trim dance leotard, lavender leg warmers, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers. Roles Sugarplum Fairy Dancer...The Nutcracker (Pre-Ballet/New York Community Center, December 2023) Lilac Fairy...Sleeping Beauty (Ballet/Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts) Little Swan Dancer...Swan Lake (Ballet/Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts) Gypsy...Don Quixote Silly Girl...Disney's Beauty and the Beast JR. Dancer...Black Dog Cafe Lillian...By the Beautiful Sea Broom...The Sorcerer's Apprentice Ballerina Girl...At the Museum Monkey...Disney's The Jungle Book KIDS Summer Fairy...Cinderella Dancer...Rite in Spring Dawn...Coppélia Dancer...Italian Symphony Myrtha...Giselle Dancers...Beethoven's 9th Symphony Fire Dance...La Bayadere Family Tree *Father: Martin Fliany *Mother: Juliette Fliany *Brothers: Blake Fliany, Tyson Fliany *Sister: Lianne Fliany *Brothers-in-Law: Nathan Fink *Sisters-in-Law: T.J Syndrim, Olesia Othorimer *Husband: Henri Cap *Daughters: Clara Cap, Marie Cap, Giselle Cap *Nephews: Clayton Fliany, Norbert Fliany, Travis Fliany, Nelson Fliany, Jeffrey Fliany, Wilbur Fliany, Jerry Fliany, Vincent Fliany, Richard Fink, Leo Fink *Nieces: Olivia Fliany, Priscilla Fliany, Robyn Fink *Aunts: Hilary Simmons *Uncles: Wally Simmons *Cousins: Max, Kenny, Becky, Greg, Frederick, Oliver *Grandmothers: Amy Simmons, Fiona Fliany *Grandfathers: Edward Simmons (deceased), Jasper Fliany Relationships *Blake Fliany - she does not like him, especially when he and Tyson pick on her and Lianne *Mrs. Swanson - her ballet teacher *Martin Fliany - she adores her father *Juliette Fliany - she loves her mother very dearly *Tyson Fliany - not a very friendly relationship *Lianne Fliany - her twin sister; they are very close together and they share the same dreams together *Grandma Amy Simmons *Catherine Cap - her sister-in-law *Yoshi Cap - her brother-in-law *Mulan Cap - her sister-in-law *Mrs. Runnion - her preschool teacher *Nathan Fink - her brother-in-law *Henri Cap - her husband *Matthew Cap - her father-in-law *Marci Cap - her mother-in-law Future *Rita and Lianne are professional ballet dancers in New York City. She is married to Henri Cap with 3 daughters, Clara, Marie and Giselle. Trivia *Her full name is Rita Kathryn Fliany *She wants to become a prima ballerina when she grows up *She loves the colors, pink, purple, white and light blue *She also has a pink ballet tutu and a light blue unitard *She loves Angelina Ballerina, Dora the Explorer, PB&J Otter and Hello Kitty *She and her twin sister were the Sugarplum fairies in the Nutcracker *In Halloween 2023, she and Lianne were dressed as ballerinas and both won the Halloween Costume Contest together in the Cute Costume category *In Thanksgiving 2023, her centerpiece was thrown into the fire by Blake. *She and her sister Lianne love the famous ballet called The Nutcracker *She owns a pair of pink ballet pointe shoes and white ballet tights *In Christmas 2023, she opened her presents to reveal a PB&J Otter book called Noodle Dance, a Princess Cozy Coupe with shiny glitter, a Dora the Explorer: Dora's Christmas DVD, new dresses, a Dora the Explorer: Dora Celebrates Three Kings Day DVD, a Woody Woodpecker plush, a puppy plush, a Pikachu doll and tons of candy. And in her stocking, she found a Chilly Willy doll, some candy canes, a Nick Jr. Favorites Holiday DVD, a whole lot of candy, a Tepig plush, a Turtwig plush, a Mudkip plush, a Squirtle plush, a Charmander plush and the PB&J Otter DVDs. *She and Lianne took Pre-ballet class together *She and her sister take Ballet/Jazz and Tap/Ballet classes together *They are known to play ballet music on their CD player *By the age of 3, she and Lianne studied ballet *Rita was born 3 minutes after Lianne. *She and her sister own holiday movies based on the Nutcracker ballet, such as The Nutcracker Prince, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, The Nuttiest Nutcracker, etc. Category:Twin Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Toddlers Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Girls Category:People from New York Category:Females Category:Wives Category:People born in 2021 Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Children in School Plays Category:Children in Musical Theatre Productions Category:Children in Ballets Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters